Happy Ending
by Steyda
Summary: De retour de Neverland un pirate se trouve à errer sans but dans un monde auquel il n'appartient pas. Il va alors trouver une étrange amarre en découvrant le jeune homme qu'il a contribué à sortir des mains de Peter Pan ... Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à ABC (à une unique exception).
1. Chapter 1

_Il était tout de même bien difficile de voir l'intérêt que l'on pouvait porter à cette série. Le suspens était tellement absent que la blondinette avait trouvé le coupable dès le premier coup d'œil et si l'intérêt de cette soirée ne s'était porté que sur cette télévision cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait rejoint Morphé. Mais le fait est que même si Miss Swan se bornait à garder son regard sur l'écran c'était bien parce qu'elle était blottit de la meilleure des manières. Elle s'était en effet glissé sur le canapé entre le dossier et un certain pirate qui avait d'ailleurs bien vite rendu les armes devant l'épisode qui avait tout de même réussi à endormir son enthousiasme face à cette découverte qu'était les fictions télé. Son bras tenait la demoiselle contre lui et elle sentait son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur le haut de son torse._

* * *

La solitude, à nouveau. Était-ce son destin ? C'était donc là sa fin ? Une vie d'errance sans plus aucun but auquel s'accrocher. Il avait tenté sa chance, il lui avait offert ses connaissances, ses aptitudes et son navire, il s'était exprimé de mille et une manière mais la demoiselle n'avait pas cédé à cet appel que pourtant elle ressentait. Miss Swan préférait se cacher derrière son fils, s'accrocher au but de lui offrir le meilleur des avenirs, quitte à sacrifier sa propre fin heureuse. Que pouvait-il face à cela après tout ? Qui était-il pour essayer de prouver à une mère qu'elle ne pouvait aussi aimer une autre personne que son fils ?

Les jours s'écoulaient, la Jolly Roger restait encore à quai mais son capitaine ne se montrait guère, restant dans les entrailles du navire pour songer à son futur qu'il n'arrivait guère à dessiner à présent. Peut-être pouvait-il partir à la découverte de ce nouveau monde mais il avait cru comprendre que cette expédition ne serait guère évidente dans ces contrés qui le prenaient pour un personnage sorti d'on ne sait quelle histoire. Et puis il n'était guère certain de trouver un véritable attrait à une telle aventure, tout semblait bien fade depuis qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Alors qu'il venait une énième fois à cette conclusion il entendit des pas sur le pont, quelqu'un était monté à bord sans l'autorisation du capitaine et lorsque ce dernier se remit sur ses pieds il ne put empêcher le fol espoir de la visite d'une certaine blondinette. Mais lorsqu'il déboucha sur le pont supérieur il ne tomba guère sur Emma mais sur un certain jeune homme qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à ramener chez lui et qui regardait avec curiosité ce qui l'entourait.

" Tiens donc ... " Ces mots attirèrent aussitôt le regard de l'enfant sur lui alors qu'il glissait son pouce dans son ceinturon en observant le garçon avec un sourire vaguement amusé. " Que me vaut donc cette visite ? " Le sourire du pirate sembla encourager Henry, même si on pouvait douter que quelques choses puissent intimider ce jeune homme, à approcher le capitaine avec un intérêt évident.

" Je sais que l'on ne doit pas monter à bord d'un navire sans le consentement de son capitaine mais vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels. " Le pirate avait déjà comprit qu'il avait affaire à un esprit bien intelligent et ces mots ne faisaient que le confirmer. L'homme laissa échapper un léger rire et assura au jeune homme que l'affront était pardonné.

" Que viens-tu faire là mon garçon ? "

" Je me demandais pourquoi on ne vous voyez pas en ville capitaine. " A cette réflexion le pirate fit quelques pas vers l'enfant avant de porter son regard vers Storybrooke.

" Je n'ai pas de raison de poser pied à terre jeune homme. " Le regard brillant d'Henry ne semblait guère vouloir lâcher le capitaine qui semblait donc être l'objet de sa curiosité en cet instant.

" Est-ce que vous allez partir ? " Que de questions qui se dissimulaient dans une si petite tête, le pirate laissa échapper un léger rire alors qu'il savait ne pas vouloir répondre à cette question dont il n'avait guère réponse.

" Pourquoi es-tu là au juste ? Tu devais bien avoir une raison pour grimper là. " Le fait qu'il réponde à son interrogation par une autre ne sembla guère offusqué le garçon qui au contraire avait l'air ravi de voir ce sujet abordé.

" Je me disais, vous êtes un pirate, vous avez du voir beaucoup de choses, voir certains mondes. J'aimerai bien que vous me racontiez. "

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Hook n'avait eu l'occasion de discuter, ni même de croiser quelqu'un et il pouvait bien avouer que l'apparition de ce jeune homme redonnait un peu de vitalité à sa journée. Observer la curiosité dans son regard était véritablement plaisant et le pirate ne sembla guère réticent à accéder à la demande d'Henry. Cependant il lui notifia bien qu'il ne pourrait tout lui raconter à un jour mais le jeune homme était déjà bien trop emballé par l'acceptation du capitaine pour se préoccuper de ce détail. C'est ainsi que le duo fini dans la cabine du maitre des lieux qui se mit à discourir sur son passé en répondant aux multiples questions de l'enfant. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, bientôt les heures et c'est un appel éloigné qui les sorti de leur discussion animée.

" Henry !? "

Cette voie le pirate l'aurait reconnu entre mille et le garçon probablement aussi et c'est un regard entendu qu'ils échangèrent avant que le jeune homme descende de la couchette sur lequel il avait élu domicile. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter.

" Vous ne venez pas ? " Un sourire se plaça sur les lèvres qui se redressa sur son fauteuil.

" Tu es monté ici sans aide, tu dois réussir à faire l'inverse. " En réalité il n'avait juste pas envie de reposer les yeux sur le visage de la demoiselle, il ne voulait pas faire face à cette inaccessibilité mais cette réponse convenait à Henry qui répondit à son sourire.

" Je pourrais revenir ? " Cette interrogation fut semblable à un baume sur le cœur du pirate qui ne manqua pas de répondre par l'affirmative avant que le petit brun disparaisse par la porte. Hook suivi sa progression à l'oreille et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il avait retrouvé les quais il s'anima et se remit sur ses pieds. En sortant de sa cabine il captura la scène de la mère et de son fils s'éloignant. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que serait son avenir mais son présent venait de prendre quelques couleurs agréables grâce à un jeune garçon.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et un étrange rituel semblait s'être instauré. Le pirate voyait en effet apparaître le juvénile visage d'Henry presque chaque fin d'après-midi avec toujours de nouvelles questions et une curiosité renforcée sur ces mondes qu'il ne connaissait pas et sur l'histoire du pirate. Mais cette journée là l'enfant n'était pas apparu, le capitaine s'était surprit à plusieurs reprises à tendre l'oreille pour chercher les pas presque sautillant du garçon sur le pont mais il n'y avait eu aucun signe et à présent la nuit était tombée sur la ville. Installé dans sa cabine, le pirate faisait de l'œil à sa flasque qui n'était plus qu'un rituel mais ce soir l'idée de succomber à cet appel ne l'emballait pas vraiment aussi se perdait-il simplement dans l'observation de l'objet alors que les premières brumes du sommeil commençaient à investir son esprit. Mais il était tout de même bien loin de s'endormir car lorsqu'un appel lointain résonna il fut bien assez alerte pour saisir son éternel surnom.

" Hook ! " Cette voix qui respirait l'autorité et l'agacement … Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir en cette soirée ? Intrigué, il se leva et sorti de sa cabine, après quelques pas sur le pont il se pencha au bastingage pour voir apparaître la silhouette de cette chère reine accompagnée d'un garçon qu'il connaissait bien.

" Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite votre altesse ? " Son ton ironique s'accorda à son expression mais il ne manqua pas de répondre au sourire d'Henry qu'il devinait assez bien malgré l'obscurité.

" Henry me dit que tu lui as promis de lui montrer les étoiles, ce soir ... "

" Les constellations oui. " L'amusement se peignit sur le visage du pirate en entendant ces mots. Il se souvenait en effet que le garçon lui avait demandé cela il y a quelques jours et le capitaine avait accepté d'un jour lui montrer cela mais il n'avait guère fixé de soirée …

" En effet, enfin si votre altesse donne son accord. " Il n'allait pas dénoncer la supercherie non plus, le garçon avait du s'en douter en traînant ainsi ici sa mère adoptive. Cette dernière baissa son regard vers son fils avant de le relever vers le pirate.

" Ne le gardez pas trop longtemps, je vous fais confiance. " Henry ne semblait attendre que ça, l'enfant sauta au coup de sa mère pour lui offrir un bisou avant de grimper à bord sous le regard attentif de la reine. " Tu me le ramènes Hook et pas trop tard. "

Sur ces mots le garçon finissait de grimper et le pirate effectua un signe de sa main insinuant ainsi qu'il avait comprit les consignes avant de disparaître du bastingage pour se tourner vers l'enfant qui semblait ravi et qui n'eut aucun mal à communiquer son sourire au pirate.

" Ce soir, vraiment ? "

" Je savais que ça ne vous dérangerez pas. " D'un sourire amusé le pirate ébouriffa cette chevelure brune qui dissimulait cet esprit bien éveillé avant de l'inviter à le suivre.

* * *

Henry étouffa un bâillement alors qu'ils progressaient doucement dans les rues désertes et faiblement éclairées de la ville. Si la curiosité du garçon n'était guère endormi le pirate avait proposé de le ramener lorsqu'il avait sentit les premières volutes du sommeil atteindre son esprit mais il avait fallu encore qu'il discourt sur la forme étrange d'une constellation avant qu'il n'accepte de rentrer, non sans lui faire promettre qu'ils remettraient ça un autre soir.

" Et dans les autres mondes ce ne sont pas les mêmes constellations je suppose ? " Le garçon essaya à nouveau d'étouffer un bâillement me ce fut sans grand succès et le pirate ralenti un peu plus l'allure pour se caler sur les pas de son jeune compagnon.

" En effet même si elles sont parfois similaires. " Henry leva sa main pour frotter ses paupières et le capitaine commença à se dire qu'il avait peut-être passé le stade du "pas trop longtemps" de son altesse.

" Mais celles de ce monde vous les aviez vu avant ? " A ce rythme de marche ils n'étaient guère rentrés et puis même si le garçon semblait mettre un point d'honneur à conserver cette discussion il luttait visiblement contre le sommeil.

" Aller, viens là bonhomme. "

L'enfant ne s'opposa guère lorsque le pirate le saisi dans ses bras, il passa même ses bras autour du cou de son porteur et posa aussitôt sa tête sur son épaule comme s'il n'attendait que cela pour sombrer. Du moins c'est l'impression que le capitaine eu alors qu'Henry ne prononçait plus un mot, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis le début de la soirée. Heureusement pour Hook, il avait assez bien mémorisé la ville pour retrouver la demeure de la reine sans l'aide de son jeune ami qui devait s'être définitivement endormi. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ou seul le bruit de ses pas rompait le calme silence de la rue, le pirate ne semblait pas décidé à se départager de ce fin sourire qui l'animait en présence du garçon et cela aurait pu perdurer si une étrange sensation ne s'était pas invité dans son esprit. Une fraicheur qui n'avait rien de naturel planait et finit par faire froncer les traits de l'homme. Au détour d'un trottoir il s'arrêta même pour observer les alentours de son regard pâle mais il ne perçu rien ... Pourtant ses sens ne le trompaient pas, quelque chose d'étrange planait ici ...

Mais Hook eu beau se montrer attentif durant le reste du chemin il n'arriva pas à identifier ce qui mettait ainsi son esprit en éveille et c'est bredouille qu'il finit par arriver chez Regina. L'heure était avancée mais c'est évidemment bien la jeune femme qui ouvrit la porte avec un regard qui confirma le soupçon du pirate: il avait dépassé l'heure raisonnable au regard de cette chère reine. Étant déjà le porteur de l'enfant il suivi la propriétaire des lieux pour aller déposer son précieux paquet dans son lit et malgré les quelques difficultés qu'il rencontra pour faire lâcher son cou à Henry il pu bientôt sortir de la chambre pour passer le relais à Regina.

" Dis moi, il n'arrive rien d'étrange aux enfants de cette ville ? " Oui avant de s'éclipser il devait poser cette question car la sensation qu'il avait ressenti dans cette rue lui était familière. Ce chuchotement lui attira bien évidemment le regard intrigué de la jeune femme qui bordait son fils.

" Non, enfin qui ne sort de la normal. Pourquoi ? " Le pirate chasse cette interrogation d'un haussement d'épaule.

" Pour rien. " Une réponse qui ne satisfait bien évidemment pas la reine mais le capitaine s'éclipsa là-dessus refaisant le trajet du retour en redoublant d'attention.

_Cependant le lendemain l'étrangeté de cette interrogation sauta à la mémoire de Regina car oui, au petit matin on pu constater qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à certains enfants de cette "tranquille" petite ville du Maine._

* * *

Merci pour vos petits mots, sachez que c'est ça qui m'encourage à continuer sur cette voie. J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ils étaient donc douze, douze petits êtres allongés là, réuni dans cette salle d'hôpital avec leurs parents à leur chevet. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens et le sherif n'avait aucune piste pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire cette nuit. Personne n'avait rien vu, ni entendu, ces enfants n'habitaient pas tous le même quartier, il n'y avait aucun sens. La jeune femme passait entre les lits, posant son regard sur ces visages figés, les yeux grands ouverts et fixe. Ils étaient bien vivants, le Dr Whale avait été affirmatif mais il n'arrivait même pas à analyser leur état. La demoiselle finit par s'arrêter dans un coin de la pièce et se prit les coudes dans ses mains en observant cette scène qu'elle essayait vainement d'analyser.

" Vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé ? " Emma se détourna pour voir que Regina l'avait rejoint et observait aussi les occupants de cette pièce avec cette même incompréhension.

" Pas le moins du monde, ils ont tous été trouvé comme ça dans leur lit ce matin. " C'est avec discrétion qu'Henry entra à son tour, il n'avait pas eu le droit de suivre sa mère mais quelque chose se tramait et il était de son devoir de savoir quoi. Mais quand il aperçu ses amis allongés il laissa tombé la discrétion pour se diriger vers le premier lit.

" Henry ? "

" Je t'avais dit de m'attendre. " Le garçon n'accorda pas beaucoup de crédit aux remontrances de ces mères et ce pencha au-dessus du regard vide de son ami. Alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant Emma le rejoint. Plus Henry observait cette scène plus elle lui semblait familière, cela lui rappelait quelque chose … Il finit par agiter son autre main au-dessus de la tête du garçon pour essayer d'attirer son regard mais bien évidemment il n'obtint aucun succès et sentit la main d'Emma se poser sur son épaule.

" Il ne peut pas te voir. " Henry releva alors un étrange regard vers elle.

" Killian les as vus ? " Cette interrogation et ce prénom laissèrent la demoiselle interdite quelques secondes, elle avait un peu de mal à savoir ce qui l'intriguait le plus dans cette question …

" Tu veux dire … Hook ? Non, pourquoi devrait-il ... " Regina qui avait probablement entendu l'interrogation de son fils sembla saisir une chose qui échappait totalement à cet instant à Emma.

" Il faut aller le voir. " Ces mots attirèrent le regard de la blonde et d'Henry sur la reine. " Hier soir, lorsqu'il a ramené Henry il m'a demandé si quelque chose était arrivé aux enfants de la ville. "

" Ramené … Henry ... " Emma avait la sensation d'avoir loupé un chapitre, voire même plusieurs. Depuis quand son fils appelait le pirate par son prénom et qu'il passait ses soirées avec lui … Elle même ne l'avait presque pas revu depuis leur retour, même lorsqu'elle avait fini par trouver Henry sur la Jolly Roger grâce à Ariel qui l'avait vu grimper à bord … La jeune femme eu un peu de mal à recentrer son esprit sur le véritable fait important de cet échange : elle faisait face à deux personnes qui pensaient que Hook pouvait démêler cet étrange événement qui plongeait les enfants dans cet état alors cela devait probablement dire qu'elle devait aller le voir …

* * *

" Hook ! " Tiens, voilà qu'il se mettait à l'entendre à présent. Peut-être que ses pensées ne suffisaient pas, son esprit voulait à présent passer à l'étape supérieur. " Hook ! Tu es là ? " Non finalement il y avait quelque chose d'un peu trop réaliste dans cette voie qui semblait bien percer à travers la coque du navire … Il ne rêvait pas et c'est avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension que le pirate grimpa sur le pont en sortant de l'écoutille par laquelle il avait gagné les pont inférieurs quelques temps auparavant. " Hook ! " A l'air libre il n'y avait plus aucun doute, son esprit ne lui jouait pas un mauvais tour et son regard pu le confirmer lorsqu'il se pencha par dessus le bastingage et vu apparaître la silhouette blonde de la belle.

" Qu'importe le reproche je pense que je peux prétendre à l'innocence ma belle. " Cette vision appela bien vite un franc sourire sur les lèvres du pirate car malgré les jours écoulés à se morfondre dans l'idée qu'elle lui était à présent inaccessible il ne pouvait guère réprime le plaisir de se voir ainsi réclamer même avec ce petit air autoritaire.

" Même si j'aimerais savoir ce que tu peux raconter à mon fils toutes ces journées je ne suis pas venue pour ça. " A ces mots le pirate s'accouda au bastingage sans se départir de son sourire, encourageant la demoiselle à continuer ses propos. " Des enfants sont à l'hôpital, ils semblent ne pas vouloir se réveiller, ils restent figé les yeux ouverts. " Pour le coup le capitaine se redressa et perdit son sourire, il n'avait donc pas non plus rêvé la nuit dernière.

" Montre moi ça. "

* * *

" C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? " Henry emboîtait le pas du pirate depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital, l'homme passait entre les lits en scrutant tous ces visages figés dans une même expression et il ne nourrissait plus vraiment de doute.

" Mais qui ça ? " Emma elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de la pièce et les observait les bras croisés. C'est le garçon qui se retourna en premier vers sa mère avec le plus grand des sérieux.

" Le croque-mitaine ! " La jeune femme encaissa l'information en silence et sembla chercher la confirmation en observant le pirate qui était toujours penché au-dessus d'une fillette, ce fut donc Henry qui se fit un peu plus expansif. " Killian l'a déjà rencontré, il me l'a raconté la semaine dernière. "

" Hook ? " L'appel d'Emma fit relevé le regard de l'intéressé vers elle et il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre cela de sa bouche.

" J'ai déjà vu ça en effet. Dans un petit port reculé, il prenait les âmes des enfants dans leur sommeil. C'est en quelque sorte … Un collectionneur. " Cette nouvelle ne ravissait guère le pirate qui n'avait guère envie de revivre cette aventure qui avait été des plus délicate.

" Le croque-mitaine ? " De toutes évidences la jeune femme avait un peu de mal à assimiler l'information et c'est calmement que le capitaine s'éloigna du lit pour s'approcher d'elle.

" C'est le nom qu'il avait là-bas en tout cas. " La demoiselle passa une main dans ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir au nouvel horizon que dégageait les informations du pirate.

" Tu sais comment l'arrêter ? " Un fin sourire dénué de tout amusement apparu sur les lèvres de Hook à cette question.

" A peu près oui, mais la première fois je n'ai fait qu'aider à l'arrêter, ce n'est pas vraiment ma contribution qui a fait la différence. "

" Et qui as-tu aidé la première fois ? Il est peut-être à Storybrooke, il pourrait le refaire ? " Le sourire du pirate se teinta légèrement de tristesse à cette interrogation et un infime silence s'écoula avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

" C'est Milah qui l'avait arrêté. "

* * *

Encore merci pour vos mots et vos conseils. C'était donc là la suite en espérant qu'elle vous a plu :D

_Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à ABC (à une unique exception)._


End file.
